


Throne Rooms Have More Than One Use

by Beloved_nalla



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Smut, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_nalla/pseuds/Beloved_nalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Thorin have sex in the throne room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throne Rooms Have More Than One Use

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think :)

Thorin pulled Bilbo into his lap so that the hobbit straddled him. He had been waiting for hours, pressing through meetings so that he could get at his burglar. Bilbo had a devious smile on his face, wanting the same thing that Thorin wanted at that moment. Thorin let his hands roam and caress all over Bilbo, settling on his full ass. Thorin tugged at Bilbo’s trousers, wanting them to be shed. Bilbo stood briefly to remove his trousers, along with pulling Thorin’s down to his ankles. Bilbo reclaimed his seat on Thorin’s lap, reaching behind him to position Thorin’s erection at his tight entrance.

Thorin gripped the hobbit’s hips as he took Thorin inside of him. They both let out a moan when Bilbo was filled completely. Thorin bit his lip and leaned his head back against his throne as Bilbo rocked back and forth on his dick. Bilbo’s hands gripped the sides of the throne for support and he moved faster.

“That’s it, my burglar,” Thorin breathed, enjoying the sensation Bilbo was causing as he took Thorin as deep as he could. He knew it wouldn’t take long for release since he had needed Bilbo for hours. Their moans grew louder as Thorin pumped his hips up while Bilbo came down on him hard. They both were close to release when the doors of the throne room opened, revealing Bard of Dale and King Thranduil. The King under the Mountain did not stop in his task though. He thrust into Bilbo harder, holding Bilbo to him. The hobbit cried out loudly as he felt his release spill onto Thorin’s shirt. The dwarf king pushed into Bilbo one final time, filling him up with sticky sweetness, holding the hobbit to him for a brief moment. When he leaned back to gaze at Bilbo he laughed.

“I think we just gave everyone a show.” Bilbo turned to see the prying eyes of spectators. He faced Thorin with a smirk on his face.

“Shall I put my pants back on or walk out without them?”

Thorin shook his head, laughing. “Best put them on. Can’t have others thinking they can touch the king’s husband.” Bilbo smiled and kissed Thorin before he dismounted his lap. Thorin watched Bilbo dress quickly and depart from the throne room, everyone watching him. He pulled up his trousers as well, before addressing his guests.

“Shall we proceed, Thranduil? Bard?”  Thorin’s gaze was that of a king, his authority reigning in his tone. The Elvin King looked at Thorin with a shocked expression before nodding. Thorin had never felt more amused in his entire existence.


End file.
